


His Many Reasons

by tkbenjamin



Series: Of Adepts, Legions and Shields [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: From heartbreak to happiness is all in the space of a decision. This was his choice.





	His Many Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Part three in my Of Adepts, Legions and Shields universe. Originally written for Rough Trade

L. J. Gibbs felt his entire world falling apart around him. It's sure as hell not the first time. He knew the feeling well. Had happened more than once already. First his mother's death. Then Shannon and Kelly. He'd lost a lot to death. Death had a habit of shaking his foundations and taking things from him. 

This time however, he's not losing anything to death. Instead it's to the contents of that damned file. A file his Director had dropped on him like a ton of bricks. Jenny Shepard had just sauntered over to his desk that morning, cocked a hip on it and smiled a vicious little smile. What the fuck was wrong with her these days anyway? She didn't want him, fuck, couldn't want him. He'd only get in the way of her career now. So why the god damned vicious?

“I'll let you decide what to do with this,” she'd grinned as she said it. Then she had simply stood, straightened her skirt and walked away with a jaunty little step.

Gibbs stared after her as she’d left the bullpen and climbed the stairs to the upper level. Then he looked at the file on his desk. It had looked so innocent. Just a plain ordinary Manila folder. Laying there on his desk. On top of the paperwork he’d been checking. 

He took in a deep breath and raised a hand to open it. His hand was shaking. For some reason his heart was suddenly in his stomach and he felt all kinds of lost. 

Gritting his teeth he pushed himself away from his desk. Standing from his chair he grabbed his empty coffee mug and started for the break room. Five steps away he changed his mind and dropped the mug on the nearest surface, turned around and strode off to the elevator. He pressed the down button and tapped his foot, waiting. 

Seconds later he huffed and went for the stairs. He was half way down, in the stairwell when he stopped short. It was as if he couldn’t make up his mind. First the coffee. Then the elevator. Something was shaking him up and it had started with that file. Gibbs shook his head. Nope no change. With a shrug he reached his arm up and behind his head, then he smacked himself in the back of the head. With a chuckle he started down the stairs again. He had a coffee to get. 

*****

Gibbs walked out of the elevator carrying a cup holder full of coffees. He glanced around and saw most of his team at their desks. Walking over to his desk he placed cup holder down and removed two of them. 

“McGee, David, coffee. Come and get it,” he called and watched as the two agents came to collect their coffees.

“Thanks boss.”

“Yes, thank you Gibbs. It is very much appreciated,” Ziva David added her thanks to that of Tim McGee.

“Where's DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked looking at McGee.

“Ah, he's gone to see Abbi, boss. Said he'd be a few minutes if you needed him.”

“Okay, get back to work, go.” Gibbs said, taking up his own coffee and taking a sip. Then he walked around behind his desk and sat down. Steeling himself he opened the file that still lay there, just waiting there, almost mocking him.

The first page was just a photo. A handsome man in navy uniform. He had short brown hair and sky blue eyes. Gibbs couldn't deny the man was easy on the eyes. Gibbs saw red then green for a second. An irrational part of him saw this man as a threat to what he had, to what he wanted. It was completely irrational and made no sense. He cleared his throat and flipped the photo over so he could read the sheet behind it. He took another swallow of his coffee and began.

Name: Steven John McGarrett.  
D.O.B: 8/24/1976  
Place of Birth: Honolulu, Hawaii  
Rank: Lt. Commander Navy SEAL

Below read a list of Commendations and Medals that Gibbs knew rivalled his own.

For a second Gibbs thought the Director had given him the file because she thought Gibbs should hire him for his team, then Gibbs turned the page and understood.

Status: Sentinel On-Line  
Rating: High Range

The coffee in his stomach felt like it was trying to climb its way back up. So that was why. McGarrett was an on-line Sentinel. Most likely one that was a match for DiNozzo. Genetic matching was growing better and better. Had been since the DNA map had been realised. So there was an at least 90% chance that McGarrett and Tony were a match.

His Tony. Very soon no longer his Tony. Anthony D. DiNozzo was a Guide. Gibbs had always known that. And traditionally once Bonded a Guide followed his or her Sentinel. Gibbs growled softly to himself. He skimmed through to rest of the file, then close it gently. Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett was pretty damned perfect. A decorated Navy SEAL. A dedicated Naval Officer. And just to add the cherry on the fucking perfect sundae that was Steven J. McGarrett, he was fucking pretty, pretty, pretty. Of an age with Tony, probably did or knew of or even fucking understood the stuff Tony did or said on the regular. Yeah this guy was the complete opposite of Gibbs. Could offer Tony everything he'd ever want in a hot, six foot something, buff, built and gorgeous Sentinel.

Gibbs picked up the file and careful placed it in his desk drawer. Then he turned to his computer screen. He paid the text it showed him no attention. His eyes were unfocussed as he let his memories come forward. Five years ago. It had been five years ago that the gutsy cop had stood up to Gibbs in Baltimore and kept up with him as they'd chased down a perp. Gibbs chuckled softly as he remembered them going toe to toe on matters of procedure, and Tony had held his ground.

That's when Gibbs had told Tony, “You don't waste good,” and basically stole the detective from an undeserving Baltimore Police Department. DiNozzo had told him he was an on-line Guide. Had let him know. Hadn't ever tried to hide it. There wasn't much the younger man had tried to hide from him in those early days. They had made a great team. They'd worked eighteen to twenty hours a day at a minimum when they'd had a case, and done almost as many hours on cold cases when there was no new case to be had. And damned Gibbs to hell, but he'd enjoyed almost every hour he'd spent in DiNozzo's company. They'd worked well together, had bounced ideas off each other and almost vampirically fed off each others energy. 

Gibbs almost resented when former Director Morrow had insisted they add at least one more agent to their team. Once Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd had been added, their team of two had changed and a fratty little persona had emerged from Tony. Gibbs didn't hate it but he liked the old Tony a lot more. Ofcourse he got to see that Tony when others couldn't. That Tony came to visit him in his basement on at least a biweekly basis. Gibbs smiled to himself, only he ever got to see that Tony, the quiet, introspective man. The man who could sit with Gibbs in his basement for hours and just watch while Gibbs sanded an ever present boat. They could simply talk quietly down there. This was the man Gibbs had known while it was just the two of them. In his secret heart, this was the man he'd fallen for. 

The frat boy persona was the mask Caitlin had always known, and for a profiler not to realise it was a mask, only showed how good of an undercover agent Tony was. McGee had joined them and they'd done well. It had been a good team. Then Ari had come along and Cait hadn't seen him for what he was. But Tony had. He was a damned powerful Guide. Even Ari's skills hadn't been good enough to hide from him. Gibbs had wanted to rip Ari apart from second one. Not because he knew why at that point. Just because Tony’s eyes had changed. The pupils had contracted. And Gibbs knew that Tony hadn't trusted Ari. Knew the man for what he was, behind his mask, beyond the façade. Yes Ari had been a liar and Tony knew it, then Gibbs knew it and he also knew that Ari was a danger to them all. How had Cait accidentally moved just as that bullet had been coming for her? Gibbs couldn't answer that, but he thanked god that Tony had dropped his badge at the right time and for some unknown reason Caitlin had bent down to retrieve it. 

The shock on Tony's face was so very real. He’d been well and truly stunned. They all had been. Then he'd looked down at his feet and spoke six words. “Get him. Bring me to him.” They ran off that roof and out of that building to eventually find Ari flat on the ground. A sniper's rifle next to him and he could not move. Tony removed his cuffs from his belt and bent over the prone man. He cuffed one wrist. “Thanks Hustler. I got it from here,” he'd said as he reached for the other wrist. Cuffing Ari soundly.

They had arrested Ari, but politics being the way they were, the assassin had been released into Isreali hands far too soon for Gibbs’ liking. They had put Ari a plane themselves however and Gibbs would always remember Tony's parting words. “Come back soon Ari. Hustler really liked playing with you.”

Gibbs never did ask who Hustler was but he guessed he was Tony's Spirit Guide. Gibbs didn't understand much about Guides and Sentinels and even less about Spirit Guides. He'd read some such about it when he'd hired Tony, but no more than any mundane could get their hands on, and none of that had given him a clue. So he'd put it all down to Tony being Tony and left it at that.

The whole thing had rattled Caitlin though, her incorrect profile of Ari had shaken her to the core and her resignation had been handed to him in short order. They'd become a three man team until Jenny Shepard had shown up with Ziva David. And Tony's eyes had done the same thing and Gibbs understood Ziva was a liar. He'd kept her on the team and watched her closely. 

Tony was damned important to him. Professionally he relied on Tony. On each and everyone of his skills because he a was a cop first and foremost and Gibbs knows how much his team needs that. Personally, well, personally Tony had become the emotional crutch Gibbs found when he needed help. Whether he wanted the help or not most often. Gibbs knew he could and often did wallow in self pity. Knew he had never allowed himself to heal from his pains. So having Tony around was an emotional balm for the older man.

Now Gibbs had to come to terms with the fact that whatever he wanted, he was going to lose Tony. He would hand Tony the damned file. He'd watch as Tony opened the file and read it. His eyes would widen. His lips would part and he would blink. When he was finished he'd come to Gibbs desk and ask for the rest of the day off. Then he would go and find his sentinel. They would Bond and once they were ready, they would head off. The Navy didn't let go of their Bonded Sentinels easily and Tony would still be an NCIS agent, so they could easily slip him in as Agent Afloat on any ship his sentinel was on. And Gibbs would never see him again. 

His heart ached suddenly. Ached as hard as when he'd lost his wife and daughter. The pain was intense and angry. Gibbs dropped his head into his hands and groaned quietly. His life was such a fucking mess. Such a fucking mess. He scrunched his face. Closed his eyes, squinting them so hard he saw spots of color on his lids and pain shot through them. He sucked in a hard breath and faced the world again. 

As he opened his eyes he saw Tony entering the bull pen. He let his gaze rove over the man. Tony was one hell of a gorgeous man. As Abbi would say the man was sex on legs and some other man would soon get the honour of knowing Tony fully. Gibbs couldn't stop the flash of jealousy. But the jealousy was smothered by the warmth that knowing that even though Tony was out of his reach, always had been really, he would soon have everything he needed to keep him safe and whole.

Tony stopped half way through the bull pen and looked right at him. He quirked his head to the side and just looked at Gibbs. A slow smile sliding onto his face. When he next started moving, it was close to a prowl and Gibbs suddenly knew that the man's spirit Guide was some kind of predator cat. 

“Well hello to you too, boss,” Tony said, and the only way Gibbs could describe how he said it was, saucy, yeah saucy. “Something you wanna tell me?”

“Want to tell you? Nah Tony. Nothing you don't already know. We don't play, because it's never a good idea to get involved with a Guide. So do I want to tell you anything? Umm nope. However I do need to give you something,” Gibbs said, his voice now quiet and serious. He sighed and took up the file. Handing it over. “You need to read that.”

Tony looked at the file and took it carefully. He looked curious at it and tapped it on his palm. “Okay, boss. I'll read this then. Over there,” he said pointing at his own desk. He walked away from Gibbs, his face still curious, but now also a touch confused. 

Gibbs watched Tony as he sat down at his desk and opened up the file. His eyes widened and Gibbs couldn't keep watching. He looked away and back at his computer. He had to get some work done so he pushed himself into it and ignored his bleeding heart, he was good at that by now.

His neck felt stiff and he was hankering for a coffee. He blinked at the feeling he was being watched. He looked up and locked gaze with Tony across from him at his desk.

“Gibbs, Tony has not been working. He has been awake dreaming for some time,” Ziva David’s voice was strident and not a little gleeful as she ratted Tony out.

Gibbs sighed and tore his gaze away from Tony. “That right David? DiNozzo been daydreaming?”

“Yes,” she said smirking.

“So you been working hard, then?” he questioned. He waited for her to take a breath. “If you were working so hard, you should have closed that case then. So have you got me a suspect? Who do we bring in to question?” He asked her, face waiting expectantly.

“Ahh, I have not-that is-I ahh…”

“You trying to tell me you got nothing, and yet you been watching DiNozzo?” His voice was steel. He found he was losing patience with the little games the team played against Tony. He kept waiting for Tony to tell him to do something about it. But the man never did. Gibbs knew Tony liked to deal with things his own way, so he didn't interfere, but the time was coming when Gibbs wouldn't look the other way anymore. Then he turned his gaze away as he saw Tony move.

Tony stood from his desk and picked up the file, tapping it against his palm a few times. Then he grinned like the frat boy he played at and strolled over to Gibbs’s desk.

“So, boss. Why don't we call it a day. We've been working on cold cases for the past few days. We're not on call for the next few days. Why not call it a night. Its Friday, why not get a jump on the weekend?” He asked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him. “You feeling okay DiNozzo?”

“Fine boss. Absolutely fine.”

Gibbs saw the looks flying between David and McGee and the ‘What the hell is he doing? Is he crazy?’ was just pouring off them.

He looked back at Tony and held his breath as the other man leant into his space, to whisper into his ear.

“If you ever want to get me in bed under you, this might just be our only chance, Jet.”

Gibbs gulped.

“That's right, Jet. We've got the weekend off. You could fuck me senseless for the rest of the day and all weekend. I'd really like the debauchery to start as soon as possible. I'm going to head back to my desk and pack my stuff,” Tony finished then further surprised Gibbs by blowing over his ear. He straightened up and walked slowly back to his desk.

Gibbs swallowed and blinked for a few seconds while it all sank in. Then he snapped himself out of it. “McGee, David, pack your shit and go home. Don't come back till Monday. Well what are you waiting for? I'll let the Director know were leaving early. We sure as hell have the time in lieu. Go, get the hell out of here,” he told them and turned to his computer. He pecked out an email and sent it to Shepard, letting her know they were out for the rest of the day and not on call for the weekend. Then he shut down his computer and looked up. His team had already left. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the elevator.

“Heading out, Jethro?”

The female voice had him looking up. Director Shepard was leaning on the railing. She had a barracuda smile and her fingers where interlaced I front of her. In short, to Gibbs she looked like the cat that caught the canary and then ate the cream too.

“Yes Madam Director. My team has been working hard for the past few weeks. We've had cold cases for the past few days. Like I said in my email, we're off this weekend, so I let them go a little earlier. Did you need anything?”

“I just wanted to know if you read the file I gave you?” She asked.

“Yes of course I read it Director.”

“And?” She asked, already showing how short her patience with him was.

“And, mam?”

“And what did you do with it?” She practically growled down at him.

“Well, I read it carefully. And then I handed it to DiNozzo, like you wanted me to,” Gibbs said, playing dumb. He knew he was playing a childish game, but he really couldn't help himself. She was getting on his last nerve with playing these damned games and they were all centered around Tony, and Gibbs really didn't like that. More and more everyday. So he stood there and gave her his most innocent look.

“You handed it to DiNozzo? Why? What were you thinking?” She was almost screeching at him at this point.

It seriously took him aback. Jennifer Shepard had always been professional, sort of anyway, she has never behaved like this, not to him. He looked around the bullpen. The few other agents there were doing their best to look like they weren't paying attention, but Gibbs could hear their ears focussing in on their conversation.

Gibbs steeled his jaw and let the bastard in him show. “I was thinking the file was meant for him in the first place. So after I realised it, I handed it to DiNozzo. He'll most likely want to talk with you about it on Monday.”

“Gibbs-”

“Don't Jenny. Don't fuck with his life. Don't interfere. Just get your goddamn job done. Every agent here needs you to do it. Our damned lives depend on it.” He said, finally snapping. It was unprofessional, but fuck it, he didn't care. He turned his back on her and took the final step to reach the elevator, angrily jabbing the down button, before turning back to look at her.

“We’ll discuss this, and your attitude on Monday Jethro,” she said icily.

“I'm sure there will be a lot to discuss on Monday, Director.” His voice was just as cold. Then he heard the elevator ding and the door slide open. He stepped backwards into it. His eyes locked with Jenny Shepard until the door slid closed between them. 

A tiny cough had him spinning around. A timid looking admin type stood in the back of the elevator. “Sorry Agent Gibbs. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted you to know you weren't alone before...well you know.” She finished shyly.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. “Mandy right? You're new in HR?”

“Yes Sir.” She replied quickly, looking pleased he remembered her. “Besides that though Sir, I'm also a newly bonded Guide, and I can feel just how furious you are right now. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Gibbs sighed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “No Mandy, thanks. Just having Agent to Director problems. Nothing to get HR or a newly bonded Guide involved in. Congratulations on your Bonding, by the way. I hope your Sentinel is everything you could ever need,” he told her sincerely.

She blushed and smiled. “Thank you Agent Gibbs, she is. Every Sentinel is everything for their Guide, if they aren’t then they find a what's missing. But to get back to Director Shepard, I feel there is something wrong. I don't know what it is, but, and I really shouldn't say this before I speak with my superiors about it, but be careful. Please, especially with Agent DiNozzo. He's the most powerful Guide in the area. Would be Alpha Guide if he Bonded, and Director Shepard hates him with a vengeance. It just oozes off her like black tar whenever they are in the same room together. So please be careful with him.”

Gibbs nodded. She hadn't told him anything his gut hadn't already known, but confirmation was always appreciated. On instinct he asked. “What do you think of Liaison Officer David?”

Mandy hid a tiny grin. “Has anyone noticed how her level of clearance never quite stays as Director Shepard requests. It keeps dropping down. I'm sure it's very frustrating when she can't get access to all the things she thinks she should have access to.”

“So you mean…”

“She's a Mossad Agent, Agent Gibbs. No matter what the Director thinks or wants, HR cannot and will not allow a, what amounts to a spy, access to that level of our government or information. It would open us up to a level of espionage and Congressional oversight no one wants to deal with. It's just too dangerous. She's too dangerous, and every employee in HR has been given a mandate to watch and stop. Oh our floor,” she said chirpily as the elevator opened in the basement garage.

Gibbs grinned at her. “Come on Mandy, I'll walk you to your car.”

“Why thank you Agent Gibbs. I appreciate an old fashioned gentleman,” she smiled at him impishly.

Gibbs burst out laughing, but kept pace with her until she stopped beside a sporty red coupé. He watched as she got in and put her briefcase on the floor of the passenger seat. Then he shut her in and waited for her to turn her car on. He stood back and waved her off before turning for his own car. Once out of the garage, he drove like a bat out of hell to get home. Mandy had put him in a good mood again and he had a gift waiting for him.

*****

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he got home and saw Tony's car in his drive. He parked behind Tony, blocking him in, kinda. He got out of his car, grabbed his things and locked it. Then he took a step and just stopped. Was he really going to do this? Were they really going to do this? He squared his shoulders, hell yes he was going to do this. He might get his heart broken. Nope would definitely get his heart broken but he would deal with that. There was a amazing man in his house, just waiting for him. Just for him. And he had been offered just over two days with that man, if he counted the hours, he had just over sixty hours of Tony. It was a gift he would not, could not, pass up. 

He strode to his front door and opened it. He could see light further in the house but the entrance way light was off. He shut the door behind him and dropped his bag.

“Lock it.” The voice sounded as dark as the hallway. Gibbs felt for the lock with one hand behind him and snipped it. The noise was loud in the quiet house. He heard the footsteps coming for him and readied himself. In a second he had an arm load of gorgeous man against him. Tony found his lips and just took. Gibbs gave himself over to the other man. Whatever Tony wanted was his to take, freely given with a fucking bow on top if that was how Tony wanted it.

Tony nibbled on his bottom lip and Gibbs moaned, trying to make his lungs accept air. Forcing them because it felt like they had forgotten what they were for. He had his hands wrapped in Tony's hair, luxuriating in the softness of it. And oh god the taste of Tony was driving him insane. Tony sort of undulated his body as they stood there kissing and Gibbs growled into his mouth. He moved his hands from Tony's hair and dropped them to his hips, pulling them tight against his own. 

Gibbs knew he was hard, but Tony was just as hard as him and neither of them were making any attempt to hide the fact. Gibbs tore his mouth from Tony’s and nipped his way down the man's jaw until he found neck. Then he licked and kissed his way over that delicious, delicate skin. He worked around to the hollow of Tony's throat, fit his mouth around it and sucked, pulling a moan from Tony too. He pulled Tony's shirt from his pants and ran his fingers around the waist band. Working his hands in until he had a double handful of glorious ass. He kneaded the globes, pulled and gently parted the cheeks, until Tony was humping against him and moaning.

Gibbs moved his mouth to just behind Tony's ear. He was trying not to leave a mark on Tony, but God it was going to be hard. All his instincts were screaming at him to stake his claim. Leave his mark. Tony was his. He wrestled the need down and lapped at the tender skin, lavishing attention on it. He sucked the ear lobe in and tongued it, his breathing growing hotter and harder by the second.

He forced himself to push Tony away and ask. “Do we need to stop for a second? Do we need a breather? Need to think about this?”

“Thought about it. For a long time. Don't want a break. Don't need a breather. Just need us naked,” Tony said.

Gibbs fumbled for the light switch. He turned the lights on. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, maybe I need a breather,” Gibbs admitted.

Tony smiled softly. “I know you, you know. I know every time you think about me. I know what you think about me. I know how you feel about me. I always have. We’ve been thirty seconds from falling in love with each other since second one. This. Tonight. This time we’re stealing. It’s the only time we have and I can’t walk away from you. Not without having this once. This. These hours will probably break my heart. But I don’t care. On Monday I’ll have to walk away from you and meet this amazing Navy SEAL that’s almost certainly my Sentinel. And then god knows where things will be. But I cannot do that without taking a part of you with me. And maybe leaving a tiny part of myself with you?”

Gibbs blinked suddenly wet eyes. Then wiped the tears that fell off his cheek with a hand. “You’re going to break me Anthony DiNozzo. I know you are. But you are worth it. You don’t know how often I wanted to just carry you back here and look after you. Take care of you. Break all those stupid rules of mine, just to have you in my life in every way. But I knew it always had to be your choice. You were the one with so much to lose. You know when we first met. Just for a second I thought I’d met my future. Then you told me you were an unbonded Guide and I knew that yes you were my future, but not in that way. We could never have anything more than friendship. Partners at work and great friends, no more than that. And I have accepted that and been grateful for it. You’ve saved me from assholes and myself a lot over the years. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you Tony. Odds are you’ll bond with this SEAL and you’ll ship off with him. Secnav can pull the strings to slide you in as Agent Afloat with your Sentinel. 

This is all we’re about to get. So I wanted you to know that you’ve been important to me all this time. I dated to try and stop how I felt, what I wanted. Obviously didn’t work. So even though I’m wasting time it’s because I want you to know how important you are to me. Even if you already knew. I had to tell you. I have to say it to you and know you know how important you are. And do not ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Tony smiled and chuckled. “Functional mute? Not today. I always knew Jet. You’ve never hid from me. Any of it. When I first met you, a part of me thought you were a Sentinel, my Sentinel but it only took a second to realise you’re mundane. It almost broke my heart and I’d only just met you. 

You don’t know how many times, how many nights I almost gave up waiting for a Sentinel and drove over here. All I wanted to do was crawl into your bed and right into your arms and let you shield me from the world and its shitiness. But then I’d remember that if I took that step and then met my Sentinel I’d destroy you and I’d stop. I don’t want to break you Jet. I need to know you’ll stay strong. That’s what I need from you too. 

I need you to do that for me Jet. I need you. Everything you are and everything you have to give to me. Then I need you to be strong. Can you do that Jet? Can you do that?” Tony asked. 

Gibbs chuckled. “I like you calling me Jet. As for the rest?” Jet chuckled again. He bent swiftly and threw Tony over his shoulder. He slapped Tony’s ass as he headed upstairs. “I can be strong. I can’t be a Sentinel but I can be as much as you need for as long as you need.”

Jet kicked his bedroom door open and in two long strides dropped Tony on the bed. Tony laughed as he bounced. He threw his arms out laughing for all he was worth. Jet stood back from the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Shucking it and tossing it somewhere. He slipped off his shoes and socks then undid his belt. His trousers were next and soon he stood beside the bed in only black boxer briefs. Tony stopped laughing then. 

He stopped laughing. His gaze roamed hungrily up and down Jet’s body. He held out his arms. “Come here and ravish me Marine,” he whispered. 

Jet walked to the man in the bed. “You’re a little overdressed I think,” he grinned. He reached forward and pulled off Tony’s shoes and socks. “You gonna take your shirt off?” he teased and chuckled as Tony flailed around in the bed to slip his shirt off over his head. He spun it in the air before letting it go. Jet watched it sail towards him. He plucked it out of the air and tossed it in the general direction of his own clothes. Then he watched as Tony undid his own trousers. He leaned forward and pulled Tony’s trousers off from his ankles. Slowly revealing what they covered. 

Clad only in royal blue boxers Tony looked incredible and Jet had to swallow. Then he put one knee on the bed and slowly crawled up until they were chest to chest, face to face and groin to groin. Tony moaned and arched into the contact. Jet trembled and sought out Tony’s lips. Tony stilled under him and opened his mouth. Jet dipped his tongue in and stroked Tony’s tongue. He stroked and licked Tony’s mouth. He ran his tongue around the man’s teeth and lips, feeling Tony tremble beneath him.

He left his lips and reached up to place a swift kiss to Tony’s nose, making Tony giggle, and god wasn’t that the best sound ever. He looked down into Tony's shining eyes. “You’re a beautiful man,” he whispered and watched as a pink blush slowly rose to Tony’s cheeks. Then he slid down and nibbled on Tony’s collar bone. Slowly he made his way lower. He licked here and there. Kissing glorious skin as he went. He skimmed his lips until he reached a nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and worried it. Tony groaned and pushed into the touch. 

Gibbs wormed his hand into Tony’s boxers and ran his fingers over Tony’s hard cock. Tony arched into the hand and panted. “More,” he groaned. Jet rose to his knees and just looked at the man lying on his bed. Tony had his head thrown back on his pillow. His hands were clenched in the sheet under them. His knees were splayed open. His skin was flushed and a sheen of sweat covered his chest. He looked gorgeous. 

Jet bent and placed his open mouth over the hard cock he was still stroking with his finger. He breathed his hot breath over the still covered cock and Tony bucked, moaning his pleasure and whispering his please. Jet mouthed at Tony for a few seconds. He moved his hands up the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down slowly. 

When the plump head became visible he took it into his mouth and sucked greedily. He moaned at the taste of the man. The man was wine and Jet needed more. He sucked and moved his mouth over Tony’s cock, slipping it in and out of his mouth. One hand wrapped securely around the base and the other played with Tony’s balls. Pulling at them gently and massaging them. Tony’s legs moved wider and wider apart. 

Jet gave a final suck and rose over Tony again. “I want everything. While you’re here I want everything. Is that alright?” He asked desperately. 

“Yes. Anything. Everything,” Tony said huskily. 

“Thank you,” Jet said. He reached to his side table and opened the top drawer. He pulled something out and slid back down Tony’s body. He licked a stripe up the hard cock and sucked the head in again. Moaning at the precum weeping out. 

Then he hooked his hands under Tony’s legs and pushed them over his shoulders. He used his hands to part Tony’s cheeks and set his lips around the pucker. 

He nibbled, licked and teased it until Tony was trembling under his attention and trying to push himself onto Jet’s tongue. Trying to get Jet deeper into him. 

Jet opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his finger by feel alone. Then he pulled his mouth away from Tony, replacing his tongue with two fingers. He pushed both fingers in. Tony was already wet and soft from his tongue so two fingers went in fairly easily. He thrust his fingers in and out a few times before adding a third. Listening as Tony moaned and groaned under his hand. Watching as Tony’s legs moved restlessly on the bed. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jet panted. “You could cum just from my fingers, couldn’t you?” he asked around sucking in much needed breath. 

“Y-yes. I. I could. But but I want to come on your cock. So please please come on please.”

Jet removed his fingers and stood quickly from the bed. He shoved off his boxers and moved back over Tony. He hooked one leg over his shoulder and quickly slicked himself up. He positioned himself, then stopped cold. “Tony. Rubbers. I need to. Wait a sec.” He made to move but Tony brought his other leg around and stopped him. 

“Ducky wouldn’t let either of us out of his sight if we weren’t clean. You know that and he and Abbs run enough tests on us on a weekly basis. Now get that thick cock of yours inside me and fuck my mute, or else,” Tony was practically growling by now. 

Jet relaxed again and set himself up. He knew he was grinning. “Or else huh?”

“Or else I’m gonna flip you over and take a ride.”

“Oh hell Tony. You need to do that.”

“I will. Later. Promise. Wanted to for a long time.”

Jet bit his lip and leaning over he dipped his tongue into Tony’s belly button and pushed his cock into Tony’s body slowly. Tony keened and stretched under him. Jet wrapped his hands around Tony’s hips and held him still. Then he pulled out, pushing himself back in slowly. He moved in and out of Tony inch by tiny inch just enjoying the feel of the slide of his cock moving in and out of the man. 

“You feel so good Tony,” Jet told him. “So good. So hot. So tight. Fucking amazing. God Tony you’re amazing.”

“You should try it from my position. Oh my god Jet. Oh my god. I can’t breathe. Feels so good. Don’t fucking stop okay? Don’t stop. Just keep fucking me. Please. You can fuck me hard and fast or long and slow. I don’t care as long as your cock stays in my ass.”

The idea burned through Jet like wildfire. Just the idea of keeping Tony on his cock sent a surge of possessiveness he’d never felt before. “Yeah, yeah I can do that,” he said. He worked his knees under himself and wrapped his hands around a bar in his headboard and changed his thrusting. 

He had Tony almost bent double. Tony reached his arms over his head and found Jet’s hands. He wrapped his own over them and looked up into Jet eyes. Jet’s breath caught in his throat when their gazes met and locked. He understood one thing then. He wasn’t fucking Tony. He was loving him. He dropped his forehead to Tony’s and made love to the other man. Thrusting in and out of his body with no thought of anything but the other man’s pleasure. 

He lost himself in Tony. Lost himself in finding his pleasure zones. When he hit Tony’s prostate, the man bucked so hard and fast Jet almost found himself on the floor. Only his reflexes kept them connected. So he adjusted and hit the right spot on each thrust. Tony was whimpering in seconds. Begging to cum. Begging to not cum but to keep going. 

Jet couldn’t keep his gaze off Tony. He watched him. Watched as he flushed and sweat. Watched as he squirmed and writhed. When he thought Tony was reaching the end of his control, he wrapped a hand around Tony’s leaking cock and jacked him hard and fast. Tony shot all over Jet’s hand in less than a second. Arching off the bed and moaning his relief. Then he flopped back down on the bed and went completely lax. Jet thrust a few more times before cumming himself, soon collapsing on Tony and forcing himself to the side as soon as he could. 

Tony turned to him and burrowed into his arms. “Damn old man. You’re gonna wear me out,” he said softly before falling asleep and snoring gently. Jet grinned and kissed Tony’s forehead. Then he wrangled the sheet and quilt over them both before falling asleep too. 

*****

When Jet woke up, his bed was empty, but he could still feel Tony’s body heat from the other side. He ran a hand over it then rubbed his face into the pillow Tony had used, just breathing in the scent left there. 

“I’m downstairs! Naked! And I got coffee!” The voice floating up the stairs and the words had Jet scrambling out of bed and almost flying down the stairs. He stopped short in the doorway. 

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack. I’m an old man you know,” he groaned. Then walked forward as Tony turned from the counter. 

“Good morning, Jet,” he smiled. 

Jet smiled back. “This is definitely more than a good morning. Any day I wake up to a naked man in my kitchen and coffee is a great morning.”

Tony chuckled and picked up the coffee mug off the table, holding it out for Jet. He pulled it away when Jet went to take it, raising an eyebrow and crooking one finger at him. Jet took the hint and moved forward into Tony’s space. He got his lips to the side of the mug and waited while Tony tipped it slightly. Jet took a few good swallows before pulling back. 

Tony grinned and took a mouthful from the same mug, then put it down on the table and beckoned Jet forward. Eagerly the older man wrapped one hand in Tony’s hair and fit their mouths together, taking the coffee from Tony’s mouth and into his own, swallowing it greedily then plundering the offered mouth. He felt Tony’s arms around his waist and one of Tony’s legs wrap over his hip. Hard cock meeting hard cock and slightly rubbing. 

He groaned and pulled back, just enough. Just enough to spin Tony around and place his hands firmly on the table. Tony rubbed his ass along the firmness behind him and dropped his head. “Glad you got with the program.” He whispered. “You don’t have to take your time. I’m still slick from last night.”

“Still slick?” Jet asked. 

“Okay maybe I made sure I was still slick before I came downstairs.” Tony admitted and fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Jet had ever heard. He spread Tony’s cheeks just enough to run his thumb over the pucker and found it almost too slick. 

He grinned and a second later he slid right on home. Then he leaned himself over Tony’s back and nuzzled into the back of his neck while he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony’s torso. He slid in and out to the music of Tony’s groans, whimpers and moans. Far sooner than expected he felt the tingle of his orgasm and almost reluctantly moved one hand to Tony’s cock, stroking it sort of roughly until Tony suddenly stiffened, moaned loudly and came into his hand and on the floor. 

Jet pushed into the spasming channel a few more times then his orgasm ran over him. He clenched his teeth into Tony’s shoulder, letting it swallow his groans and shivered his way through it, draped over the man under him

His cock softened eventually and slipped out of Tony, but Jet still couldn’t move. They stayed there for long minutes, just breathing and enjoying the skin contact. Jet’s lower back giving a twinge was what finally had him moving up and away. 

Jet watched as Tony slowly stood from the table. He shimmied and stretched himself, reminding Jet strongly of a cat. “Hustler, he’s your spirit guide, right?” Jet suddenly asked. 

Tony grinned and nodded. 

“He’s a cat?”

Tony smiled now. A genuine happy smile.   
“Yeah he is. A Bengal Tiger actually. A white one to be specific. Why?”

“Just something I’ve always noticed about you. When you stretch or stalk down a perp, I’m always reminded of a great big predator jungle cat.” Jet told him. 

“Hmm, you’re right.” Tony pulled out a kitchen chair then prodded Jet into it. “So, what’s your refractory period like, old man?” He asked as he sashayed away and into the downstairs powder room. 

Gibbs leaned forward and plunked his head in his arms now folded on the table. His refractory period? Jesus Keeirist on a pogo stick. He was half a century old. Refractory? Then he thought about Tony’s luscious ass and felt his cock twinge. “Okay buddy. Don’t let me down. Come on. Let's show that the old man still has some life in him,” he said encouragingly. 

“Talking to yourself? Or your cock?” Tony said as he walked back in. Still nude but now with a few beads of water on him. “Had to clean up. You made me all dirty,” he mock accused. Then he straddled Jet’s lap and swiveled himself until he was comfortable. 

Jet chuckled and gripped his hips, pulling him in closer. Quickly going to work on Tony’s jaw line while Tony wrapped his arms around his neck. Jet nuzzled his nose just behind Tony's ear and breathed the scent of him in. He moved his hand off Tony's hip and wrapped it around Tony's cock. He wasn’t hard yet, neither was Jet so they could take their time. Jet stroked him slowly, his mouth leaving wet kisses where ever it met skin. He felt Tony sigh and melt in his lap. He pulled back to look at the man. Tony looked glazed and happy.

Jet grinned softly then he wrapped his hands around Tony's hips and lifted. He set Tony on the table and gently prodded him to lie back.

“Gonna do me on the kitchen table?” Tony asked, voice just as relaxed as his body.

“You're too special to do, Tony. Gonna ravish you on my kitchen table. Gonna spoil you on my kitchen table. Gonna love you on my kitchen table. On my table. In my bed. On my couch, on second thoughts not on my couch, that thing won't take it. But on each and every surface I can in this house. I want to be able to walk into any room of this house and picture you there. See you hot and sweaty. Ready and hard. Begging and demanding. I want to hear you moan and groan and cum all over my house and remember that for this small space of time you were mine.” Jet told him seriously.

Tony just looked up at him. His face startled and eyes wide in shock. “Are you falling in love with me, Jet? Is this going to break you completely? Am I forcing you into a mistake?”

Jet swooped in and kissed Tony, shutting him up. He pulled away when he felt Tony give in to the kiss. “I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think I could deal with it Tony. I'll be fine once you're off and Bonded to your Sentinel. I’ll be okay. You haven't forced me into anything. But if you want to stop, we'll stop.”

“No. No Jet. I want to be greedy here. I want to take everything you're willing to give me. Everything.” Tony told him.

“Good,” Jet said looking Tony up and down, smiling. He bent down and licked at Tony's hip, pulling a giggle out of him. Then he nipped at the skin and Tony gasped and bucked. Jet locked his arms around Tony, holding him down. He kept his mouth moving over Tony's skin. Nipping, licking, biting and kissing everywhere he went. From hip to hip. He teased and tormented Tony's pretty little belly button until Tony was gasping. Then he tongued his way around Tony's happy trail. He smiled when his chin met a hard cock and dropped a kiss on the head. 

He chuckled when Tony swore as Jet moved on from his cock and sucked kisses into the thin and very sensitive skin between Tony's groin and thigh. He lavished attention on all the sensitive skin he could access until Tony was a whimpering wreck. Then he took hold of Tony's cock and ran his tongue all over it. When it good and wet and Tony was squirming he took the length into his mouth and bobbed. 

Until yesterday he hadn’t given head for years. He hadn’t touched a man in years even. The last time had probably been after he’d lost Shannon and Kelly and a buddy had taken pity on him, most likely they had been drunk too. He couldn’t really remember. But it didn’t matter. He had thought, dreamt and fantasised about doing things to and with Tony for years. And he was going to tick off as many ideas off that list as was humanly possible. 

He licked, sucked and stroked his way into a very pleasantly aching jaw, pushing Tony to tremble point. Then he just hummed and braced Tony’s hips as the other man’s control broke and he orgasmed for Jet who happily drank him down. He pulled off Tony’s cock and dropped a few kisses to Tony’s hip before tapping it lightly. “Thanks for breakfast,” he said grinning.

A loud and sharp laugh ripped out of Tony who then struggled to sit up on the table. Jet gave him a hand and patted the man’s back firmly when he started to choke. 

“You Okay?” Jet asked. 

“You absolute bastard. You don’t give a man a fucking fantastic blowjob while laying him flat on your kitchen table then make him laugh. Especially when that same man had to defeat the fucking plague just a few years back,” Tony said while simultaneously trying to not laugh and not choke. He was failing on both counts but still smiling and wiping tears from his eyes. So, even while feeling guilty, Jet still counted it as a win. A small one but a win nonetheless. 

He pushed away from the still giggling man and went to the phone. Dialing quickly he call for a pizza delivery and hung up. “Pizza in twenty. Just enough time to shower and dress. Vanni’s daughter is bringing it. I don’t want to scar her for life.”

Tony grinned at him. “Got lucky when your old buddy opened a pizza place that guarantees pizza and delivery at any time of day or night.”

“Can’t complain.” Giovanni had been a young hothead marine that Gunny Gibbs had trained years ago. He opened a pizza place about three years back after catching up with Gibbs accidentally while Gibbs and Tony had been grumbling about having to go home and cook after long assed cases because most places didn’t deliver at o dark thirty, when they usually had time to eat. A month later Vanni’s Pizzeria had opened up and flyers for it were plastered all over NCIS and FBI headquarters. 

Jet was sure ninety percent of Vanni’s businesses came from law enforcement. He had great food and someone could always bring it to you no matter the time. 

*******

“Another beer?” Jet asked as he stood from the couch. The empty pizza box still on the coffee table and Tony finishing the last slice. He nodded and Jet went to the fridge. He grabbed two bottles and opened them before heading back into the living room. He handed one to Tony and sat back on the couch. “Can I ask you a question?”

Tony nodded as he took a drink from his bottle.

“What are you going to tell McGarrett. You probably smell like me and will for a least a few days.”

Tony smiled. “It won't be any of his business, not really. He's not my Sentinel yet and I'm not his Guide. I'm my own man, at least till we meet. No Sentinel would begrudge any pleasure their Guide could find before them. I didn't jump your bones before this because we worked together and it could have made things awkward. And a romantic relationship would have lead to heartbreak, for both of us. These few hours are stolen time. And there is nothing that is going to make me regret this Jet, any of it.” He shrugged and took another drink from his beer and then grinned. 

Jet huffed and put his own bottle to his lips. Then something occurred to him. “You're also using me as a way to give McGarrett the shovel talk. You're a piece of work DiNozzo, but I can't say I'm not happy about it. You can use me as shovel or cock block as much as you want or need. Are you ready for this,Tony? After you meet this guy, your life changes. You won't be in control anymore. It won't be just you. I don't mean to be a bastard, but…” Jet sighed and shrugged. He'd been thinking about that. Was Tony ready for what he was about to face?

“I'm as ready as I can be. Its every Guides dream to find his or her Sentinel. Saying no to even a meeting could get me in trouble with the center. There's not much they can do about it, but, I don't want to get on their bad side. They can be annoying. Anyway, I ,I can't. He's my perfect match, Jet. They could be wrong, in which case I'll know it from second one, but if they're right, I couldn't even think about declining could I? I mean I could but I don't think I could live with myself if I did. Not to mention, a Guide can live without a Bond. We have evolved to deal with it, but Sentinels have it harder. From what studies have shown, most Sentinels have a limited number of years before zoning and sensitivities become a real problem for them. So yeah, my guilt won't let me just turn my back on this.” Tony eyed his beer bottle. He lifted it to his lips and sucked the rest of it down. 

He stood up and held out a hand to Jet. “Come on Jet. Take me to bed and peel your clothes off me. After that, well I'll leave that up to you.” Jet stood slowly, put his empty bottle down and took Tony's hand. He lead them slowly through the living room, upstairs and into his bedroom.

*****

“Agent Gibbs. HR would like to see you asap. Sir.”

Gibbs blinked at the security guard talking to him. He was just going through the security checkpoint, checking his gun so on and so forth before making his way to the NCIS bullpen on Monday morning and really didn’t want to deal with any shit. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with HR telling him he needed to have any more sensitivity training. Not today. But the security guard in front of him was Rawlins and Rawlins looked troubled. So Gibbs nodded, took his piece, grabbed his gear and headed to HR. 

His morning had started with Tony curled in his arms. Lazy morning kisses followed by slow and sweet morning sex. Then followed by heartbreak as Tony had showered, dressed and quietly left. He’d go home, get some things, then head to the S&G Centre to meet his Sentinel and their stolen few hours were over. Over. 

So Gibbs really wasn’t in a grand mood as he opened the door to HR and it probably showed. Mandy, from Friday looked to have been waiting for him because she stepped right in front of him as he stepped through the doorway. 

“Agent Gibbs. So glad you came here right away. Please my boss Jacqueline would like to speak with you.” With that she’d turned and Gibbs had followed. 

He hadn’t made it to bullpen that Monday. He’d spent eight hours in HR as they’d questioned him about everything he knew about Director Shepard’s conduct. Everything from the first day she’d started. They asked about what he knew about her family. Her past. At first he’d refused to answer. Then Secnav had walked in and told Gibbs it was a matter of National security. Gibbs had felt no option there but to answer to the best of his ability. Mandy had even stayed with him as advocate. 

He’d been sent home after that. He drove home dazed and confused. He parked his car and trudged up to his front door. It opened for him and Gibbs almost reached for his weapon. The man in his house looked awfully familiar. Tall, dark haired, beautiful. A Navy SEAL from head to toe, even in civies.

“You planning on killing me McGarrett?”

“Not unless he wants me to kick his ass,” the voice from inside was Tony’s.

Gibbs smiled then sighed. “It’s a triple B kinda day Tony. What’s going on?”

“That bad huh? Let Jet in Steve. I wanna know what’s going on,” Tony said playfully shoving the Sentinel away from the door. McGarrett smiled indulgently and moved aside. He took Gibbs bag as he went by and shut the door behind them, locking it before following both men into the kitchen. 

Gibbs sat at the kitchen table and took the beer Tony handed him and drank half the bottle in one go. He watched as McGarrett came in and stood next to Tony. Watched as they sort of leaned into each other. Great, just great. “So you came to introduce me to your Sentinel?” 

“Ah, yes and no. But we’ll get to that later. What happened to you today. You look like you’ve been pulled through a washing wrangle backwards,” Tony said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Gibbs noticed McGarrett still stood. 

“Introductions first Tony?” the Sentinel prodded.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said. “Jet, this is my Sentinel, Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Steve this is my boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He’s Gibbs at work. Jet when it’s personal. Like when he’s fucking me mute. To most marines he’s still Gunny Gibbs. But like I said at home, it’s Jet,” Tony said it all straight out. 

Gibbs almost choked but held it together. Then he saw McGarrett grinning and got even more confused. He shook his head a few times and sighed again. This day just got more and more bizarre. 

“So, how was work?” Tony asked and Jet snorted. 

“Didn’t make it to work. HR pulled me in as soon as I got in the building. I was in discussions with the head of HR and the Secnav all day. Turns out they’re investigating Director Shepard. Up shot is. She’s been stood down pending their findings. They’re going to want to speak with you as soon as you’re out of Bonding. David is under arrest on suspicion of espionage. They’re going to want your take on it as a Guide and why you didn’t say anything about it before. 

“Givin’ Shepard was your boss there wasn’t much you could have done. So they won’t go any harder on you than they did me. But this whole thing is fucked up.” Jet took the beer McGarrett handed him and drank from it. He looked at the empty bottle on the table and then at the half full one in his hand. “I knew today was gonna be fucked up. Just not this fucked up. It doesn’t end there. Acting Director Vance is going to step in for a week while I get my ducks in a row as Secnav said. Then I’m expected to take over. I’m a goddamned agent. Not a damn politician.

“Can you imagine me as the Director. Computers, paperwork, playing nice with the rest of the alphabet soup, Directors of other agencies and god knows who else! Worst part is they’re not giving me a choice.” He was griping and he knew it. He finished his second beer and set the bottle down. “Enough about my day. Are you two okay? What are you doing here? I thought you’d be out for at least a couple of days, Tony.”

“Ah well. What can I say? We’re a special case? Our day has been rather interesting too. Steven and I met at the S&G Centre. They were right. We’re a perfect match. We both feel it,” Tony said grinning at his Sentinel. 

“That’s great. I’m happy for you both.” Jet said and he meant it. He wanted Tony safe and happy. “So Bonding went well?

“Ah not exactly,” that came from Steve. Now he pulled out a chair, flipped it around and straddled it. 

“Why. What’s wrong?” Jet asked. Wondering if the problem had anything to do with how they’d spent most of the previous days. 

“Hmm well Tony and me. We tried Bonding. We spent hours trying to get there, but each time we got close, to was like we slipped past each other. Finally we gave up and called in one of the Bonding Councillors. We explained what was happening and she said she’d heard about something similar happening to her brother’s Alpha. Her brother lives somewhere in New York. She said his Alpha Sentinel is married but his wife isn’t his Guide. But it doesn’t matter. Then she gave Tony her brother’s number and suggested we call,” Steve finished and looked at Tony. 

“So I called and gave a brief explanation. Guy told me someone would call me back. Ten minutes later this dude called Mozz calls. He gives us this whole convoluted explanation. Short story. There is a Subset of Sentinels and Guides. They’re called Sentinel Adept and Guide Legion. They can’t Bond as a pair. They’re meant that be a Trio. A Sentinel Adept, a Guide Legion and their Bonded Shield. The Shield is usually a mundane with a protective streak a mile wide. Sound like someone you know?” Tony asked. 

Jet stared at the two men and swallowed. His life had been upended today once already. Now though what he thought he was being offered blew everything else out of the water. He stared and breathed. 

Tony finally smiled and stood up. He held out a hand to his Sentinel. Steve took it easily and also stood. “When you’ve decided we’ll be waiting for you upstairs.” Tony said, leading Steve away from the kitchen. 

Jet didn’t know how long he sat there. Finally he stood up and went to drop the empty bottles in the recycling. 

“We’re naked up here,” a voice floated down to him. It had to be Steve. The man sounded like molten sex. Jet dropped the bottles and looked at his reflection in the window. He was smirking. When the hell had he won the lottery? Laughing he raced upstairs. 

His bedroom door was open. He walked in, right into arms. Two pairs of arms and two pairs of lips. He was surrounded by naked men. One in front of him. One behind him. One pair of hands was working on his belt and pants. The other was making short work of unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Glad you decided on yes,” Tony whispered into his mouth then he kissed him. The taste of Tony already well loved and well remembered. Then he felt his trousers drop to the floor and his boxers were being pushed down his legs too. If Tony was kissing him and removing his pants, that meant that Steve was behind him and currently taking off his shirt. He felt his shirt sliding over his shoulders and down his arms. 

A nose was buried into the back of his neck and he was breathed in, deep and intense. Then a tongue reached out and ran from behind his ear and down to his collarbone. He felt Steve tremble behind him and his arms tightened around Jet’s waist, pulling them in back to chest. Tony let go of Jet’s lips and Jet stretched his neck back. Steve met him half way and their lips locked. Steve angled them for better access and tongues met and duelled while Jet’s flavour was being memorised by the Sentinel. 

“Wow,” Tony breathed. “That is hella sexy.”

Tony must have taken a step back because Jet could feel a reduction in body heat along his front. Steve pulled away from Jet’s lips reluctantly. He nuzzled his nose back into Jet’s neck. 

“God, now I understand,” Steve sighed. “The scent that was driving me nuts on Tony before. It made me hungry and needy. I needed to find it. The scent made everything feel complete. It was you Jet. I could smell the scent that is just Tony. I knew he was mine. My Guide. But there was another scent woven into Tony’s. It was intrinsic. It was completion. Reminded me of home and safety and family. It was you Jet, you.” Steve said into Jet’s neck. His hands never once stopping as they roamed his naked chest. 

Jet was already hard. It was not possible for him not to get turned on when he had a gorgeous man plastered to his back and another gorgeous man on his front. “I’ve never done anything like this before. Hell I didn’t have that much experience with one man till now. So what I’m asking is, how we gonna to this?”

“You ever been fucked by a man, Jet?” Steve questioned. 

The older man shook his head. “Hand jobs, blow jobs, nothing for years till Tony and then we concentrated on me topping.”

“You okay with being fucked by a man?” Steven asked again. Jet nodded. 

“Okay so, Tony’s going to hand me the lube and I’m going to make sure to get you good and loose. I’ve imprinted everything I can on Tony. We’re just missing the Bond. So I need to imprint everything I have on you. So I figure Tony and I will basically split you up. He’ll take your front and play with you. And I’ll play around your back. Between us I’m pretty sure we’ll make you happy.” Steve told him. His voice was smiling. Tony handed him a tube and before Jet knew what was happening his cock was swallowed by glorious wet heat and something cool and slick was working its way into his ass. 

Jet wove his fingers into Tony’s hair and he leaned into the hard body behind him. His body was confused. He was definitely enjoying the blow job. But the slick finger felt good but intrusive. Then Steve hit something back there and Jet groaned and was on his toes. A gritty chuckle blew past his ear.

“Just met your prostate?” Steve asked with an evil little chuckle.

“A-aha-y-yeah,” Jet stuttered.

“Wanna meet it again?” Steve asked.

“Ye-yes, good god yes,” Jet answered and was again up on his toes as Steve found his prostate and stroked it again and again. Jet was soon panting. He was moaning, his hips moving on their own. Pushing gently into Tony's mouth, then pushing himself back onto Steve's fingers. Jet was sure there were at least three fingers inside of him now. He had to admit he was loving it. Now he understood how Tony had felt. He pulled on Tony's hair to get his attention.

Tony hummed and looked up through his lashes. He pulled off Jet’s cock and rose to his feet. “I was riding you every time you turned around. You didn't realise it was because I enjoyed it? I always thought you were more observant than that,” Tony said, his lips stretched with a cheeky smile. 

“Smart ass,” Jet growled and pulled Tony in for a kiss. Tony went with it, then wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started a slow and tight stroke. Jet moaned into their kiss and pushed himself further into Tony’s hand. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Steve whispered in his ear then the man was slowly pushing his thick cock into him and Jet forgot how to breathe. Tony pulled his lips away and used his free hand to brings their foreheads together. 

“Breathe with me Jet. Just follow me and breathe through it.” He said. 

Jet shook his head. “Too much,” his words barely audible. 

Steve stopped. “Am I hurting you?” He asked worried. 

Jet gulped but shook his head. “Can’t explain it. Feels good. But feels too much. Don’t know how to feel. All confused.”

“Let us help you?” Tony pleaded quietly. 

Slowly Jet nodded. 

Tony smiled sweetly. He touched his forehead to Jet’s again. “Breathe with me. Follow me. Steve can’t hurt you. Not physically and not emotionally. Neither can I. Once the Bond activates doing anything to hurt one another will be impossible. No cheating. No lying. From you either. I know you’re afraid you’ll be a bastard to us, but that won’t be possible. From what we’ve been told the Shield in these relationships is scary protective. An Uber momma bear or like a lioness protecting her Pride. You’ll do just find Jet. Well do just fine.”

Jet relaxed into his mens hold and let Tony’s words enter him. Let his calm and belief ground him. When he relaxed enough he felt Steve push further into his body and what had before felt like too much, now felt perfect. He stretched his neck back to lean his head against the lover behind him. “I am not the girl in this relationship,” he groused softly, drawing breathless chuckled from both lovers. He relaxed further into his men and let them love him and slowly heal his pains. 

“Tony,” Steve said. 

“Ready,” Tony answered and Jet felt a wave of pressure flow over then into his mind. It flew through him and then met another wave. Together they danced inside him, gathered his essence into themselves and settled into his core. The Bond was there. In him. A part of him. Tony and Steve were woven into his being. He could feel them. Their presence in his mind, heart and soul. 

He just barely noticed when the three of them climaxed. Only realising what had happened when they settled in a pile on the floor. He finally felt complete. Like the missing parts, the missing limbs he’d been looking for for so long had finally been found and fit into place. His soul sang. His mind buzzed and his heart was no longer bleeding. His girls were still in his heart. But their shrine was no longer a gaping wound. He wasn’t alone in mourning them now either. Steve and Tony stood there with him. Where he had always stood alone, he now stood surrounded and safe. 

He buried his face in a shoulder and wept silent tears of relief and let himself be held tightly. 

*****

“Director Gibbs, there’s a call for you on line one. It’s the Director of the CIA.” Rose James popped her head in the door to tell him. Three months in the job and it still grated. Director Gibbs, he almost cringed every time he heard it. 

It did have some perks of coarse. And Rose James could be considered one. She had been HR’s first and most strenuous suggestion. A woman in her late forties. A Bonded Guide. Retired Navy. Her Sentinel was an Army Reservist and still trained the men and women under him in the Reserves. Rose was a beautiful woman with a back bone of steel that could go toe to toe with him when he needed it. And she made Marine coffee. 

So whenever she popped her head in to tell him about anything he paid attention. A shiver ran down his spine and had his hackles rising and gut churning. This would not be good. Twin growls had him looking at the floor beside his chair. 

Hustler, Tony’s Bengal tiger sat on one side. The other was occupied by Joe, Steve’s Siberian Tiger. It was almost unheard of for a Sentinel and Guide to have such similar spirit animals, but then there was little conventional about the three of them. “Why don’t you guys go check on Steve and Tony?” he suggested. The tigers had been his constant shadows since the morning after the Bonding. Only leaving his side if the three were together. 

Otherwise they were practically stuck to his ass. No one saw them officially, but at times he had his suspicions. People just tended to move out of his way, especially when one of the tigers gave them a little nudge. Gibbs never asked if they felt the push or saw the tiger. He didn’t think he wanted to know. 

He watched as Joe blinked out and then picked up the phone. “Gibbs here.”

“Gibbs, it’s Mackey. How you going?” Director Jonathan Mackey asked. Gibbs saw him as a stand up guy. Still a spook, but great at a poker game and a man you wanted on your side. 

“Not bad Jon. What’s going on?”

“Just received a message from Cord. His information says that Ari has left Israel. Odds are he’s headed here. Our information is, that he hasn’t let go of his beef against your boy. Blames him for his failure. He holds a grudge. Tell your boy to be careful.”

“Got it Jon. Thanks for the heads up. Any idea about timeline?”

“He was already out of Israel by the time Cord found out.”

“Right. Thanks. We’ll look into it.” He hung up and looked around, still feeling out of sorts. Joe popped back in and his cell phone rang. He glanced at it before answering curtly. “Gibbs.”

“Jet what’s going on? Joe was just here checking on Tony and me,” Steve said. 

“Not sure yet. Just keep an eye out. Tell Tony, Ari has disappeared. He’s off radar. And probably off the rocker too. Just be careful. I’m worried,” Jet told him. 

“Okay babe, I’ll let him know. We’ve finished canvassing the area. We didn’t find much, but Tony has a hunch. We can follow it up when we get back. Have you had lunch yet? And I don’t count coffee as food,” Steve almost scolded. 

Jet smiled at Steve’s mother hen voice and shook his head slightly. “You really think Rose would let me get away with not eating. She brought me a sub the size of my arm and I think a gallon of ice tea. She makes sure I eat, whether I’m hungry or not.”

“Good. She’s a keeper then. Tony’s heading back. Did you wanna talk to him?”

“No just tell him what I said and-“ he was cut off by a growl, then he was on the floor, ears ringing from the sharp noise that had rung out. Gibbs shook his head to clear it. He was covered head to foot by suddenly corporeal tigers. There was growling and snarling. He couldn’t move. He heard Steve screaming and realised he still held his cellphone. He put it to his ear. 

“Ste-Steve. I’m okay. I’m okay. The tigers are pinning me down though. I think someone took a shot at someone. Just be careful and get back here. I’m going to send Joe back to you.” He said, trying to push at the tiger as he said it. 

“No!” Tony’s voice came over the line. Steve must have put the cellphone on loudspeaker. “No Jet. Hustler and Joe stay with you. We’re only minutes out. Stay down.” 

“Director? Director?” Rose’s voice yelled for him. 

“Don’t come in here Rose. Stay undercover.”

“Director are you hurt? Shot? What do you need?”

“I’m alright Rose. I’m not hurt. Is anyone hurt out there?”

“Half our windows have been shot out, sir. No one is hurt that we know of. Forensics and the Autopsy are already in lockdown. Are you sure you’re alright sir?”

“Yeah Rose. Just stuck under two heavy spirit tigers with orders to stay with me. Steve and Tony are on their way back. Make sure they get in fast. I don’t want Steve to lose it,” Gibbs told her. 

“Yes sir. Do you need anything?”

“Information.” He demanded. He heard Rose sigh and pushed futilely at his tiger blanket. “You know, for spirit guides you need to go on a diet. You’re damn heavy,” he grumbled and relaxed back on the floor, waiting for Steve and Tony. 

He felt them as they entered the building. They were headed his way, hard and fast. Then there was shuffling by his head and he looked over. Tony was on the floor beside him. “Tony.”

“How can you get in trouble riding a desk? Can’t leave you alone for a minute. Rose was waiting for us downstairs. She filled us in on the way up. Steve told me about Ari. Too much of a coincidence. Come on let’s get you out of here. Hus, Joe, let Jet up. We need to move him.” Tony talked a mile a minute. Obviously nervous and worried. 

The tigers chuffed but moved and Gibbs rolled over to crawl out from under his desk. Shots rang out and Gibbs flattened himself out again. Amid angry roars and maximum swearing Tony hooked his arms around Gibbs and yelled at Steve to pull. Somehow they pulled Gibbs out of his office without either of them ever rising from full flat. 

They hunkered down behind some overturned desks. “It’s a good thing most of our agents are in the field. Anyone know anything yet?” Gibbs looked around. Steve and Tony were there. Steve cataloging him with his senses. Hands clenching as he kept them to himself. “I’m alright Steve. I promise.” He gave the man a quick grin then looked for Rose. “Rose?” 

“SOP has been initiated Director. Agents have been warned.Forensics and Autopsy are under lock down and under guard. Local LEOs are on scene. They suggest we clear the building,” Rose told them. She handed him a walkie. “Commander Gitz Sir.” 

“Gitz, this is Gibbs. Talk to me.”

“Director Gibbs. We believe there is one shooter. We’re trying to triangulate where he might be. But our information is limited. As far as we can tell there haven’t been any injuries or fatalities. They seem to be targeting someone specifically. Do you have any ideas?” Gitz finished. 

“Yeah Gitz I might. The last volley of shots came as I moved from cover. I think I’m the target. Keep sharp and let me know what's happening.” He was about to sign off when Tony grabbed the walkie off him. 

“Gitz. This is DiNozzo. Tell your people to keep their heads down. They’re going to see and hear some strange things. If you have any Sentinels or Guides tell them things are going to get a little wild. Stay in control and don’t lose it.”

“DiNozzo? Who? What?”

“Just do as he says,” Gibbs yelled through the walkie. 

“Alright, alright.” Gitz yelled back. 

“Tony? What are you planning?” Steve asked. 

“I’m thinking Ari. What’s your gut say, Jet? You’ve been sitting at that desk for three months. Steve and I have been MCRT for about a month now that Steve's qualified and certified. And today is the first day we were both out of the building hunting down information about a petty officer that was shot in the head. A sniper’s shot. We find out Ari did a runner and then this happens. Coincidence? You always said you don’t believe in coincidence.” Tony’s voice was serious. 

Gibbs nodded his agreement. “What are you planning?” 

Tony smirked. “I told Ari that Hustler wanted to play with him if he ever came back.” Hustler and Joe had been prowling around them. Now they perked up and Joe gave a questioning little chuff. Tony grinned at him. “Yes Joe you can help.”

“You gonna send them after our shooter? Like last time?” Gibbs asked him. He shrugged inwardly at the type of paperwork they’d all have to fill out. 

“Yep,” Tony said. “Hustler, Joe. Hunt and capture.” He ordered and the two tigers shot off and popped out in a blur. 

“Damn. I think I even saw that,” Rose said awed. “I’ve only ever seen my Baxter, he’s a hare and Silas, hubby’s python. What are you going to do?”

“Hunt,” Tony said. 

“Tony, Steve. Focus. Try to link with Hustler and Joe. See what they see.” Jet told them. 

They both looked at him. “That’s not how this works Jet.” Steve said. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I know. But there are rumours around. I know we haven’t trained. Hell we’ve been too busy adjusting. Me to being the damn Director. Tony to leading the MCRT. You to joining NCIS and leaving the Navy and SEALS. Not to mention our weird Bond, but, like I said there are rumours. Some Sentinels and Guides can link to their Spirit Guides and see through their eyes. Just try Okay?” 

“These rumours aren’t from the S&G centre right?” Tony asked. 

Jet shook his head. “Knew a Master Sniper. Ranger that went into some super secret alphabet soup agency. He was deaf or almost anyway, figment sentinel but he came on line a while ago by all accounts. Heard he Bonded too. Apparently his Spirit Guide is a Hawk and he wouldn’t stop whooping when he linked sight with his Spirit Guide.”

Tony nodded slowly. He and Steve locked looks. Then they closed their eyes and sat still. 

“Holy shit!” Tony exclaimed. 

“My God,” Steve’s voice was awestruck. 

“Yeah. They move so fast. Jet, we’re not exactly running. Kind of flying, but that’s not accurate either. We’re heading up a building. Don’t know the address. Fiftieth floor. Floor is being remodelled. I can see him. Fuck me we were right. It’s Ari. Hustler wants to take him down,” Tony told them. Voice quiet and tense. 

“No. Not yet. Steve?” Jet asked. 

“I’m asking Joe to head down again so I can get an address. I need something to write on.” Steve’s voice was distracted. Rose quickly place a notepad and pen in his hand. They waited. He opened his eyes and wrote down an address. 

Jet squinted at it. He nodded and handed it to Rose. “Get that to Gitz. I’m heading for my rifle.” 

“Tony and I can get Joe and Hustler to distract him. Then we can make a run for it and get your rifle from the car.” Steve told them. Then nodded at Tony. “Run now!” They ran and heard another shot ring through as they entered the stairwell. 

They were four flights down before Tony spoke. “We have a problem. Ari has a Sentinel and Guide pair. They’re old and he has them collared and chained. He’s forcing them to use their Spirit Guides to keep Hustler and Joe away.”

Jet grunted. “If I can get a bead on him he won’t be an issue for long.”

“Jet, that’s going to be a hell of a shot. That building isn’t close.” Steve said. Tony grinned at him. “Really?” Steve asked. 

Jet pulled his rifle from his boot and headed to the back passenger door of his car. 

“Director,” Rose said from behind them where she was listening to the walkie. “Gitz says they’re close to the building but the perp has them pinned down. 

He nodded. “Tell him to keep his people safe. I’m heading out and up. Rose tell whoever is in charge to let McGarrett, DiNozzo and I through.” Then he threw the car keys at Steve and got in the back seat. His hands already making his weapon ready. Tony and Steve were less than a second behind and then Steve gunned it out of there. 

He followed Jet’s curt directions then pulled up at a high rise office block. It was nowhere near the building Ari was holed up in. Tony was on his cellphone, using it to keep contact with Gitz and Rose who still had the walkie. 

Jet got out of the car and jogged inside. Tony and Steve on his heels. Steve quickly took point while Tony had his six. They entered the first available elevator and Jet pushed the button for the top floor. From there it was two more flights and they were on the roof. 

Jet oriented himself quickly as they made for the security of some cover. Then they crawled to the edge of the roof. He set his rifle on a ledge and put his eye to the scope. He swung his weapon slowly from left to right, up and down until he stopped. “Got him,” he breathed out. And before he breathed back in he’d squeezed the trigger and a single shot rang through the air. He watched as a small dot of red bloomed on the other man’s forehead, then the man toppled over and Hustler and Joe were back with them and butting up against him. 

He put the rifle down and sank his hands into surprisingly tactile Spirit Guide fur. “Thank you. I could feel where you two were and used that to orient myself to take the shot. We won’t be telling anyone else we can do this though. The potential for abuse would be almost guaranteed.” He sighed then and leaned into the body behind him. Steve wrapped him in his arms carefully and just supported his weight. 

“Tony, let Gitz know our shooter is down, but he had hostages. They’ll have to be taken to the closest S&G Centre for treatment.” He turned his head to look at Steve. “Thanks for letting me take point in this. I know it goes against the grain. So thank you.”

Steve smiled. “Love means never having to say I’m sorry or thank you, apparently anyway,” Steve snorted showing his view on that saying. “You obviously had it handled. You’re my Shield but you’re also my Boss. I have complete faith in you Jet. Besides watching the sniper in you take that shot was damned hot.”

Jet groaned and shook his head. “I’m too old for this shit.”

Tony laughed then. “Sucks to be you then. And serves you right for having two hard and hot boytoys. Who both found Sniper Gibbs hot as hell.” He exchanged looks with Steve and Jet knew he wouldn’t be having much sleep that night. 

“Oh you two are gonna kill me. The cops are gonna find me dead. In bed with you. Fucked out of my head. Huge smile on my face. Very happy and very gone. Fuck what a way to go. It’ll make the news even. Older gentleman fucked to death by younger lovers. Everyone will be jealous.” He finally chuckled and pushed to his feet. They had work to do. 

*****

“Secnav gone?”

Jet looked up from his boat to see his lovers coming down the basement stairs. 

“Steve said he couldn’t hear another heartbeat down here, so we figured he’d gone,” Tony said, now perching himself on a sawhorse. 

“Didn’t hear him leave?” Jet asked. 

Tony laughed. “Nope. We were keeping ourselves occupied in the shower.”

Jet looked at both men. Tony was only in a bathrobe. While Steve was wearing some of Jet’s old worn out sweats. They both had still damp hair. “You were playing in the shower without me?” Jet asked, faking a pained expression. 

“Well what did you expect us to do? You left us to our own devices. You could have been playing with us, in the shower, but no, you were talking to the Secnav,” Steve teased. Making his mouth into a pout, while he stalked over to Jet. 

Jet laughed. He waited till Steve was in arms length, then wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue along Steve’s lips until they opened for him. Then he played peek a boo with Steve’s tongue, darting it in and out and giving light little flicks here and there until Steve melted against him. They pulled apart slowly, breathing hard and grinning dopiley. 

“That’s not something I’m ever gonna get tired of watching,” Tony sighed. 

“He doesn’t play fair, goes he? I was planning on making him feel guilty about bringing work home, then he just kissed me and my brains get fried,” Steve complained, still resting in Jet’s arms. 

“Second B for Bastard,” Tony told him glibly. Then turned his attention back to their Shield. “What was Secnav doing here anyway?”

“I demanded to know what was going on. He said he couldn’t tell me officially. So I invited to tell me unofficially.” Jet moved himself and Steve to a large squishy sofa Steve and Tony had dragged into the basement one night. He sat in one corner of it, then waited as his lovers piled on with him. Each man laying partially on top of the other. It should have been awkward, instead it was the most comfort he’d ever known. 

“Remember the day I gave you Steve’s file? Jenny gave it to me. I think she thought I’d destroy it. Mandy from HR realised Jenny and I’d had words as soon as I walked into the elevator. Anyway long story short, she warned me to take care of you. Mandy’s Sentinel works for the S&G Centre in genetic matching and knew you’d been matched. She knew Mandy worked with you and got permission to tell her. Something about helping you transition into Alpha of the local Pride. 

When Mandy found out, her alarm bells rang and she contacted her boss and told her of her suspicions about Shepard. The former Director was picked up from home the next morning and examined by a mental health Guide expert something or other. From there they took her to Bethesda. She’s been diagnosed with some sort of brain tumour. It’s been making her act out of character I suppose. The specialists think she fixated on you for some reason.”

“What, obsessive hate by brain tumour? Gah! From second one she saw me as a threat to her relationship with you. Even though we weren’t doing anything. But it doesn’t really matter now does it? I’m sad for her. I never knew her before. I’m sad I never met the Jenny Shepard that didn’t hate me. So what else did Secnav have to say? What’s happened to Ziva and what about Ari?” Tony asked. 

“Ziva was charged with espionage. They did some sort of political exchange. She went home and we got something we wanted. I don’t know what it was. Don’t know if I want to know what it was. Since we’d been feeding her mis information and HR had kept her out of confidential areas, she hadn’t been able to get much. 

“Ari, well he went on a killing spree at home. Then came after you, me and god knows who else. He’d been undercover with a drug cartel. They think he started sampling the product. All of a sudden his handlers lost control of him and ended up dead. Then he was here. The rest you know.” Jet sighed. 

“Damn Jet. I need a vacation after all that. Too bad we can’t sail this boat over to Steve’s dad's place in Hawaii,” Tony said. 

“We got more than one boat DiNozzo. I rent the other two out to friends of mine. I can easily get one back,” Jet grinned. 

“Really?” Tony’s eyes were sparkling. 

“Really,” Jet said. 

Steve clapped his hands once. “Great, you tell me when our vacation starts. I’ll tell dad to expect us. Maybe we can grab Jackson too?” 

Jet nodded smiling. “Yeah, sounds good. Jackson would like that.” Then he pushed the two men off him and stood off the sofa. 

“Where you going?” Tony asked. 

“To run a bath. Since you two already had your shower, I thought I’d run myself a bath in that massive tub we put it last month. You know, the one big enough for two or three?” Jet sing songed as he started up the stairs. He laughed as he heard two men chasing him. Ever since Steve and Tony, he had discover he loved bed sex, he loved shower sex, heck he loved any type of sex that involved either or both of his lovers. But he absolutely adored bath sex. 

Tony had picked out the decadent tub one day while they had been out just window shopping. The bathroom renovation had begun the next day. And then bath sex as soon as the room had been finished. 

He turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature. He slipped his sweat shirt off as well as his shoes and socks. Steve walked in and kept walking, carefully crowding him to the wall. Jet relaxed and let Steve take over. He’d learned early on that their Sentinel liked to be in control at home. It made sense. Tony was the Senior Field Agent at work and Jet, the Director. Steve had no problems taking orders from his men, but at home Jet and Tony gave way to Steve easily. Jet would have thought it would be difficult for him to let go, he was a control freak apparently, but he’d found that his instinctive trust in Steve made it easy. 

So as Steve nosed into his neck and held him to the wall, Jet relaxed and enjoyed the attention. Steve started to leave little nibbles on his collar bone, pulling a moan from him and he felt his cock harden. Tony walked in then, carrying a six pack of beer. He checked the water level and heat. Jet saw him nod and put the beer on the stool by the tub. Then he slipped off his robe and slipped into the tub. 

Steve pushed at Jet’s sweatpants until they and Jet’s boxers lay at their feet. Then he pulled Jet to the tub and bent him over enough for Tony to kiss. Tony sighed into their kiss and wrapped his fingers into Jet’s hair, pulling it slightly. Slickness played around his asshole before pushing in. Steve enjoyed getting his lovers ready and they enjoyed letting him. In seconds Jet was hard, slicked up and wanting. 

He felt himself moved and went with it. Strong hands helped him into the tub and another pair helped him as he sank down. Down into the hot water and onto the hard cock waiting for him. He had a fleeting thought about the copious amounts of sex he was having at this stage of his life. “God, I'm one lucky bastard,” he sighed.

“Yeah?” Steve whispered as he stepped into the tub too.

“Oh yeah,” Jet groaned as he slowly rode Tony. “No man my age should be getting laid this regularly,” he sighed. He had his hands braced on the edge of the tub while Tony had him securely by the hips. While Jet slowly rode him, Tony thrust up just as slowly. Jet leaned back into Tony's chest when Tony pulled him all the way down. Together they watched as Steve sat on the edge of the tub and stroked himself hard. 

Their SEAL was naked. His legs were in the water but the rest of him stayed out, just sitting there, tempting them with all that tanned skin and hard cock. “Tony, I need to have that in my mouth, but he's too far away.” Jet felt Tony chuckle then his eye crossed as Tony shifted them. He pushed them forward. Connected as they were, the movement played merry havoc on Jet's prostate and he moaned long and loud. Then fingers were curled in his hair and his head was pulled forward. He opened his mouth greedily and accepted Steve's cock. 

Jet closed his lips around it and moaned at the feel of fulfilment. Somehow Tony managed to get him on his knees and then Jet found himself being thoroughly and completely fucked and he relished it. Tony at his back, in a way, on his six and Steve in front of him. As ever these days he was surrounded by his lovers. As loved, cherished and protected by them as he loved, cherished and protected them. He relaxed further into their attentions and did what had been impossible before these two, he trusted. 

His climax came without notice and he trembled and spasmed through it. Tony kept thrusting into him steadily while he came, all the while holding him firmly. Steve had withdrawn from his mouth as first gasp, instead he kissed him as Jet fell apart between them. When he had his breath back, Steve's cock returned to his mouth. This time however Steve's thrusts were short, and with deliberate purpose. Jet heard and felt both men shudder and come in him together. He swallowed Steve's seed and felt warmth explode inside him from Tony. With contented sighs they carefully wrapped around each other in their massive tub and relaxed in a tangle of arms and legs. Occasionally sipping from the beer bottles Tony handed out. 

*****

The ringing of cell phones woke Jet. He pushed the blanket off them, then stretched first left the right. Each stretch netting him a cell phone. He dropped each on its owners chest then shuffled his way back down into the warmth. He heard a sleepy “DiNozzo,” from one side and a gruff “McGarrett,” from the other. Then he heard “Yes Dad,” from both men and sat bolt upright. 

His Sentinel and Guide pulled the cell phones from their ears and turned on loudspeaker. 

“We’re all here,” Tony said, grinning.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, when are you going to bring my new sons to see me?” Jackson demanded.

“That's just what I was going to say, only to Steven John McGarrett,” said the voice from the other cell phone. 

“Hi Dad, we're working on it,” Jet said. 

“Yeah Dad. We need to work out some leave. Then Jet, Tony and me can pick up Jackson and sail Jet’s boat over. We promise it will be soon,” Steve tried to mollify.

“Better be,” was muttered from both phones. 

They sat in bed having the strangest five way conversation Jet could ever have imagined having for almost an hour before he called time, pushed his men off the bed and got up himself. He needed coffee, a shower and he had calls to make if they had a chance of getting time off before Jackson and McGarrett were calling again. Then he turned. “Hey Tony, when did you start calling Jackson, Dad?”

Tony grinned. “The day after I first met him. He said he dreamt I'd be his second son and bring him a third and return his first. Was gobbledygook to me then. I get it now.”

Jet shook his head. There were many things he couldn't understand, especially before coffee.


End file.
